Excalibur
by lone wolf of the storm
Summary: A blade that was long lost and forgotten by mankind, until that is it had found a new wielder. Now Naruto must train to be able to wield one of the most powerful swords of all kind. Witness a birth of a new legion, Naruto style! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

I would like to take this time to apologize to each and everyone of you who have enjoyed my work. It should have never taken this long to have posted a chapter this short. Hopefully you'll like this one as much as the others, just a thought, which one of my stories is your favorite. Sorry, I just had to ask that one. I don't know what really made me want to do this fic, but it had somehow possessed me. We'll hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto shouts out to his teacher.

It had begun as a simple C-rank mission to land of waves, a simple mission that any genin fresh form the academy could handle. Their job was to escort and protect their client from bandits, until he had made it safely home.

However things soon took a turn for the worst, not far out from the village the team was ambushed by the Demon Brothers. Their first attack was against their sensei Kakashi, by using a **substitution jutsu** he was able to escape from their chains. Thinking that they had succeeded in killing his team's sensei, they moved onto the nearest target, him.

Luckily, much to his nerve, Sasuke, who was the top of their graduating class; was able to pin the chain to a nearby tree, thus saving Naruto's life. With their chain pin to the tree thanks to Sasuke's shuriken and kunai, the Demon Brothers were forced to release their chain from their gauntlets. One heading towards Tazuna, the bridge builder, and the other went straight after Naruto.

Fortunately, Kakashi decided to come out of hiding to save his students and client. Shortly afterward Tazuna told team seven of what was really going on, and why he had lied to them in the first place. It turned out that the Land of Waves was a very poor nation due to a business tycoon named Gato.

After discussing the current situation, the team decided to go ahead with the mission. The rest of the trip was for the most part uneventful, until they had reached the Land of Waves. Walking down a trail that lead to the client's house, the team was once again ambushed this time by the infamous Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the Hidden Mist. And to make matters worse, Zabuza was fighting on his own turf, a small lake was nearby. Knowing that his genin team was nowhere near ready to face an A-rank missing Nin, Kakashi engaged Zabuza alone. With his Sharingan it had appeared that Kakashi would actually win, that was until Kakashi was stupid enough to go into the water. Now he was trapped within Zabuza's **Water Prison Jutsu**, using one handed seals Zabuza created a clone made of water to attack the young ninjas and their client.

Now all that remained between Tazuna and Zabuza were three genin fresh out of the academy. Zabuza's water clone attacked Naruto first, knocking the blond genin's headband off, mocking him all the while of not being a real ninja. Sasuke soon came charging in later, only to be painfully knocked away by the clone. After taking a deep blow to his pride as a shinobi, Naruto charges in blindly; his target was not the clone, but his headband, his symbol of being a proud shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"What are you doing? Get out of here, the mission was over as soon as I got caught! Your mission isn't to prove how brave you are, it's to protect the bridge builder. RUN!" Kakashi bellows out to his team, hoping that they would head his advice and run.

"No way sensei, you told us, 'those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends and comrades are below trash'," shouts out the blond hair genin, remembering the day when Kakashi had given them the bell test.

_"Hmm, it seems that I have found a pure soul at long last," _sings out an angelic voice. _"There's no anger in him, only love for those around him. No greed or lust for power, only a thirst to prove himself. And a sharp mind that lies hidden behind that mask of ignorance. Yes, he is the one that will carry on the legend of Excalibur. It will be him who will bring back the way of honor, peace, and love."_

"What's going on," Naruto shouts out to himself. The mist that had surrounded him and his teammates, started to swirl around him like a small tornado, with him right in the eye of said storm.

_"Don't be afraid child, I'm here to help you_," says the mysteriously beautiful voice.

"Who are you," Naruto asks the voice, thinking it to be some kind of illusion of Zabuza's.

_"I'm one of the ancient magical beings, forgotten by mankind. "_

"Well um, what's your name," he asks the voice cautiously, not wanting to make someone mad who was there to help him.

_"In legend I'm simply known as the Lady of the Lake, and I've been waiting forever for someone with a pure heart to wield my sword_ _Excalibur."_

"Excalibur," echoes the blond, a shiver going down his spine at the name of the blade.

_"Yes Excalibur, a sword of great power that few have ever had the privilege to hold. I have seen your soul, your mind, and your past, and I have found that you, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze are the one destined to bring back the ways of old: chivalry, honor, and loyalty are the ways of old."_

"But I don't know how to use a sword," Naruto replies disappointedly, knowing that she would now chose Sasuke over him, just like everyone else.

_"Don't worry child, it has been over a millennia since anyone has handled a blade remotely similar to Excalibur. He will teach you all you need to know," _the voice says.

"Who, who'll teach me," asks the blond.

**"Me," **replies a powerful voice to the boy's left, a voice who had seen and fought many battles.

"Where are you," Naruto asks the voice, spinning around a few times in an attempt to find the owner of voice.

**"Look at your left hip," **answers the voice.

Looking down Naruto sees a sword attached to his belt on his left hip. It was a claymore, the blade itself was at least forty inches, the handle maybe a foot long; in the entire sword appeared to be at least five feet in length total.

"What the," Naruto says gawking at the sword that now hangs on his belt.

**"I'm Excalibur, the blade that was forged by the power and blood of the ancients. It is I who will teach you how to wield a sword, it is I who will teach you the ways of old, and it will be I who will teach you how to fight!"**

_"Take care Naruto, do not let Excalibur fall into the wrong hands…… goodbye,"_ says the voice as the mist returns to the way it was before. Looking around it appeared that no time at all.

As if he was reading his thoughts, Excalibur says, **"She doesn't like to have too many humans to know of her existence. So she stopped time so that no one would know that she was here."**

"How come she doesn't want anyone to know about her?"

**"Easy, everybody would be trying to hunt her down for her power. It gets rather annoying when you have countless mortals hunting you down only for your power, begging you to give them what they don't need or deserve."**

"You kind of have a point," Naruto mutters only for the sword to hear.

**"Just think of what your going to say, boy, or people are going to think that you've have gone crazy talking to a sword."**

_"Oh, ok," _Naruto replies mentally to the sword.

**"Alright kid you're way over your head here, this guy is a master swordsman. But you have one thing that he doesn't.**

"What's that?"

**"Me,"** replies the sword in an arrogant manner. **"It's going to feel weird, but work with ok?"**

"What are-?"

Quicker than his teammates and client could see, Naruto intercepted Zabuza's water clone. Drawing his sword he was able to prevent the clone form reaching its intended target. With a quick slash of the blade, Naruto easily defeated the water clone.

"What?" growls out Zabuza; enraged at the sight of his clone being destroyed by a mere genin. "Wait a minute, were did that sword come from?" asks Zabuza carefully eyeing the blade, trying to figure out as much as he can about the sword.

Similar thoughts began to run through the rest of the group, all of them wondering about the origins of the sword that the blond was now wielding like a master.

_"That kid's not bad."_

_"Wow that was awesome, but not as awesome as Sasuke."_

_"Where did that idiot get that sword, it should me an Uchiha that should have it."_

_"I should probably take that thing away from him before he hurts himself."_

**"We're not out of the woods yet, we still have to free your sensei and get rid of this disgrace of a swordsman. Remember, let me handle this; after we get out of here, I'll teach you all you need to know about swordsmanship."**

"Let's do this," Naruto says as he begins to be covered in a white aura.

_"What is this feeling, it's not killing intent; what is it. His chakra is skyrocketing as well, how a genin can have that much chakra, it's impossible," _Zabuza thought to himself.

Raising his blade into the ready position of a style that none could recognize, with his sword held in a forty-five degree angle with the tip of the blade pointing towards Zabuza, his right foot a step behind his left, and his shoulders square; it appeared to be a very solid stance loaded with power.

"You think you can beat me boy, HA, don't make me laugh. You and your teammates are nothing more than a bunch of brats playing ninja, until your hands have been stained with blood you can never call yourself a ninja," Zabuza says releasing even more killer intent to enforce his point.

Soon Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna were on their knees as if begging for release from this pressure that was suffocating them. The smirk that was on Zabuza's face fell when he had noticed that the blond was not affected by the killing intent at all. The white aura around the young blond began to increase in its intensity and power, pressure form the killing intent began to disappear. Hope began to fill them giving them the power to return to their feet, that hope than turned into courage that gave them the power to raise their heads, and now a power that they had never felt before began to flow through their veins making feel as if they could do anything.

Before anyone had a chance to ask what was happening; Naruto charged at the original Zabuza, running across the surface of the lake. Running at speeds that would make most jounin green with envy, Naruto engages Zabuza in a duel of blades.

Drawing his blade, Zabuza prepares to defend himself from this suddenly skilled swordsman of a genin. Rushing at full speed Excalibur meet Zabuza's Head Cleaving Sword; resulting in a shower of sparks. Blade clashed with blade, as Naruto begins to strengthen each swing of his sword.

With a hard horizontal swing, Naruto pushes Zabuza's sword far enough from the swordsman for him to attack Zabuza himself. Bringing Excalibur up for a quick thrust, Naruto forces Zabuza to leap back, forcing him to release Kakashi from his prison.

"Good job Naruto, I'll take it from here," says Kakashi, only to be ignored by his student as he charges off after Zabuza again. "Naruto stand down, he's way above your level. Let me care of him!"

Kakashi's words fell on death ears, as Naruto continued to engage Zabuza in a deadly duel. Blade continued to meet blade as Excalibur continued to clash against Zabuza's. There were fancy footwork, just pure swordsmanship in its rawest form; both styles relied on pure power of the wielder. Sparks flew as Naruto blocked a slash form Zabuza, countering with a slash of his own. Blood flew through the air as Zabuza received a deep cut to his midsection, nearly avoiding a fatal injury by taking a quick back at the last second.

"Damn brat," Zabuza growls through his gritted teeth, clutching his stomach in pain. Though it was not a fatal wound, it was still painful none the less. "I'll kill him."

Flying through a long series of hand seals, Zabuza raises his chakra levels to the maximum, willing to waste all of his chakra on one genin. Ending his long string of hand seals at rooster, Zabuza shouts out the name of the jutsu, **"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"**

"SHIT!" shouts out the blond hair genin watching the dragon made of water flying towards him.

**"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU," **shouts out Kakashi, countering Zabuza's water dragon with one of his own. "Now get out of here, I'll handle this," Kakashi replies in a tone that left no room for argument.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Naruto shouts out taking off towards the shore of the lake as fast as his legs could carry him, not wanting to get in the crossfire of all of those jutsu.

"Hmm look at that, the mighty Zabuza beaten in a sword fight. And against a genin too, who would of known you were that weak," says Kakashi trying to infuriate Zabuza, forcing him to make mistakes.

"Damn you Kakashi," growls out Zabuza. Staggering Zabuza tries to charge Zabuza, his muscles in his arms barley able to hold the massive blade.

"Pathetic," Kakashi says with a deep sigh, simply knocking the large sword out of the man's hands. With a chakra enhanced uppercut, Kakashi sends Zabuza skidding across the water and into a tree on the shore.

"This ends here Zabuza," Kakashi replies in a neutral tone, walking to an arms length of the barely conscious Zabuza. Catching something out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi takes a great leap backwards.

Flying through the air at incredible speed a handful senbon needles pierce Zabuza's neck. As Zabuza begins to fall towards the ground, a Hunter Nin appeared with Zabuza's sword in his right hand.

"I must thank you helping me with Zabuza," replies the Hunter Nin. "He has been most difficult for me to track down."

"You must be from Hidden Mist, no problem glad to be of help," Kakashi replies.

"Thank you, I'll make sure you're all credited," says the Hunter Nin grabbing Zabuza's body and disappearing in a swirl of mist.

"Glad that's over," Naruto says exhausted beyond belief. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I-" Naruto says as he suddenly face plants into the ground.

"Naruto," shouts out Sakura, showing concern for her teammate.

"Don't worry," Kakashi says as he covers up his Sharingan eye. "He just over exerted himself, give him a day and he'll be fine. Tazuna, how much further is it to your house?"

"Not far, just this way," says Tazuna as he leads them to his house, with Kakashi carrying Naruto over his shoulder with Excalibur with its sheath.

* * *

How was it? Anyway if you have any knowledge on King Aurthur, or any thing that has to do with Excalibur: whether if it's powers, origins, or any other myths that surround the sword. And as for why I chose a Claymore, don't worry I'm going to give Excalibur the power to change into different types of swords, so if you have a favorite, let me know (**NO LIGHT SABERS, **sorry I can't see one of those in this fic, nothing personal.)


	2. Chapter 2

I know it has been forever since i last updated, but i couldn't help it I had writers block. And man did it take forever for me to work through it . Does anyone know the real name of all the Hokages. You see I went to this one site and it told me that Sarutobi's first name was Sasuke, however I'm not so sure anymore. I mean remember when everybody even me thought that Minato's name Arashi Kazama, who came up with that? Any ways I hope that you enjoy this update!

* * *

In a small clearing were a few hours ago a ninja battle had occurred, a tall robed figure stood, his face hidden within his hood with only his long silver beard seen. It was a clear and beautiful night, the night full of stars and a full moon hung in the evening sky. Standing there patently the man turns his attention to the night sky.

"It has been a long time, my dear Lady," the robed man says as he turns his attention to the mist that began to blanket the area.

"Yes it has my love," spoke out an angelic voice, as a woman dressed in a flowing white gown appeared. Her long silver hair shined in the moonlight, her pale skin seemed to glow from the glow of the moon. Gracefully she walks up to the man embracing him, holding him as close to her as she possibly could. "I have missed you so," spoke out the woman, burying her head into his shoulder.

"And so have I my Lady," spoke the man returning the embrace. For a few minutes not one of them moved, both just standing holding each other enjoying the others presence.

"Merlin I have something to tell you," spoke the woman turning her head to look into the man's face.

"And what would that be?" Merlin asks his hood lowered by a small gust of wind.

"I have finally found someone worthy enough to wield Excalibur," she answers with a beautiful smile on her face.

"There must be more to it for you to be this happy," the aged wizard replies with a curious look.

"He's an Uzumaki," she says watching the shocked expression come across his face.

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

"Were, am I," asks a young blond hair boy as he slowly crawls out of his bed, cradling his head with his right hand. "What happened?"

**"You froze you idiot, that's what happened," **booms out an agitated voice. **"You're lucky that that sorry excuse of a sensei was able to save you. Why he let such an unprepared group of soldiers, face of against someone of that level is beyond me."**

_"Do you have to be so loud," _mentally moans out Naruto, now holding onto his head with both of hands hoping to make the pain go away.

**"Yes, the mistakes that you have made yesterday, shows me that you are nowhere near ready to handle my full power," **Excalibur says with a heavy sigh. **"We'll have you start you training immediately, if we are to ready for Zabuza for this time."**

_"What do you mean? I thought that Zabuza was dead."_

**"No young one; a swordsman of Zabuza's caliber can not die from such weaklings. The only reason why you were able to defeat him was because he was not prepared to face us. Face it your sensei is a pathetic excuse of a warrior, if it wasn't for me, you and your whole team would be dead right about now."**

_"No, we would have defeated him without your help."_

**"And how would you have done that? Your sensei is lazy and arrogant, your pink hair crush stood their shaking so bad that I easily could have mistaken her for a leaf in a breeze, and the Uchiha tried to take his own life at the smallest trace of killer intent." **At this Naruto bows his head in shame knowing that all of this was true, seeing this Excalibur continues to speak, **"However there is an unknown factor, and that factor is you. With your determination, and how well you can execute you jutsu, there is a slim chance that you could have defeated Zabuza. If someone else had been there in your place, the team would have easily fallen."**

_"So how long until I'm able to able to use all out," _Naruto asks the sword.

Waiting a few seconds the sword answers, **"It would likely be a decade or two considering what you used against Zabuza was barely a fraction of strength. But from what I have seen of your memories you may prove me wrong."**

A heavy silence was shared between a sword and his wielder before the sword decided to break it. **"Go and head downstairs, your team should be waiting for you, but as soon as you can I want you to make a Shadow Clone. Sneak off a good distance so they can't feel your chakra, we'll begin your training then."**

"Alright," Naruto replies standing up shakily on his own two feet.

**"Don't worry about being dizzy; it'll go away in a few minutes."**

"Thanks," Naruto mutters to his sword as straps Excalibur to his waist. After making sure that he had all of his equipment, Naruto made his way down the steps of what he guessed to be Tazuna's house.

Walking into the kitchen he finds his teammates along with his sensei at the table already eating. Sitting down at the table he notices two other people in the room, one a brunette woman in a simple dress, the other a dark haired kid.

"Ah Naruto your up," Kakashi says as he reads his perverted novel. "Naruto, this is Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, and the kid here is Inari her son."

"Oh, hi my, I'm Naruto," Naruto introduces himself with a respectful bow.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto," Tsunami says as she stands up to return the bow. "Thank you for protecting my father even though he lied to you to begin with."

"Oh don't worry about it, the old man did what he thought was best for everybody; so there's no need to really thank me, I'm just glad that I get to help free a whole nation from this Gato guy."

"That's very noble of you," Tsunami replies feeling warmth in her heart to know that good people still exist in the world.

"I don't know about noble, I just did what I thought was right," Naruto replies scratching the back of his grinning that Cheshire cat like grin of his.

"Still, thank you," Tsunami says as she once again takes her place at the table.

Taking his own place at the table Naruto notices the child called Inari giving him the evil eye. Deciding it would be wise to leave the boy alone for now; Naruto loads his plate with food, all the while reluctantly following Excalibur's advice on what he should eat and how much he should eat of each food. Seeing as how Naruto was currently busy eating his food, Kakashi decides that it was time to ask his student about his new sword.

"So Naruto where did you find that sword of yours, cause if I remember right you didn't have that sword before we left the village," Kakashi asks his student, making Sasuke and Sakura stop whatever they were doing, their attention suddenly on the conversation going on in front of them.

"Well I- um."

"Can you say that again Naruto? I don't think I heard you."

Seeing what his wielder was going through, Excalibur decides to lend a helping hand. **"Just tell them I'm a family heirloom that the Hokage gave to you in a sealing scroll just before you left."**

"It's a family heirloom that the old man Hokage gave to me before we let the village. He thought we wouldn't be facing anybody, so he gave it to me to practice outside of the village."

"Then where was it this whole time," Kakashi asks his student, not quite believing his story. "Because I don't remember you caring a sword with you that whole time, I don't even think that thing would fit into you backpack."

"The old man gave it to me in a sealing scroll, before we left. I lost the scroll after I had unsealed the sword."

"Why didn't you pull it out earlier against the Demon Brothers?"

**"Tell him you were too caught up in the moment to have thought of me," **the sword suggests the blond. **"Tell him that if he wants to know more about me, then you will have to ask the Hokage for permission first, since he was holding it onto you for your own safety. That should hold him off asking about me until we back to the village, but remember that as soon as we get back we'll have to talk to the Hokage, hopefully he'll be willing to help us."**

_"Yeah, that should work," _Naruto agreeing with the sword's story answers, "Sorry sensei I was just too shocked from being caught in that ambush. I mean that was the first time that I have faced an enemy Nin; that I wasn't the one doing the ambushing."

"Yeah right Naruto," Sakura replies, "if it was Sasuke here who had said that I would have believed that. There's no way that you could have faced a ninja and won."

"Actually Sakura," Kakashi says looking up from his book, "Naruto did face off against an enemy ninja, and defeated him all by himself."

Laughing like a drunken idiot, Sakura says, "That's funny sensei! Saying that Naruto can face off against an enemy ninja on his own, that's hilarious."

"I wasn't joking Sakura, he actually faced off against an Chuunin level ninja on his own to retrieve the Forbidden Scroll that was stolen by that ninja," Kakashi says turning his one eye towards his pink haired student to show how serous he really was.

"You're actually being serous sensei?"

"Yes I'm serous; Naruto ambushed a Chuunin level ninja and defeated him all by himself. That's the reason why the Hokage allowed him to graduate from the academy, if an academy student could do that to a Chuunin, imagined what he can do when he reaches the rank of Chuunin itself," he says as he turns a page in his book.

"But how come Naruto couldn't perform a simple **Clone** if he's such a prodigy," Sakura says agitated that Naruto could be a better ninja than her and Sasuke, though she would never admit the last part.

"Naruto is more of-a-hands on learner, and since there is more lecturing than there is hands on, it was harder for him to learn everything that you did. Also if you add in the fact that his body naturally produces more chakra than any genin should have, it's easy to understand why he would have such a hard time creating a simple **Clone**," Kakashi tells his team. _"Hopefully they'll stop asking questions, I don't want them to keep asking questions about classified material."_

"Oh okay," Sakura says shocked at how strong the dead last actually was.

"Well anyways sensei," Naruto says catching everyone's attention, "if you want to know more about my sword than I'll have to ask the old man for permission since he wanted to keep it a secret."

"Okay, now let's get to more important matters," Kakashi says calling the attention to himself. "Zabuza is alive," he says shocking everyone in the room except for his blond hair student. "Your not surprised, Naruto?"

Feeling everybody's attention back on him, Naruto quickly exclaims, "not really, I mean if I can outrun chuunin and jounin that I had prank while I was in the academy, then how hard would it be for a jounin, with some help, to fool some genin and a jounin who's more worried about his students than making a kill."

"Sounds reasonable," Kakashi replies, "Now as I was saying, since Zabuza is still alive that means we have to start preparing for him. We'll begin your training for him in a few minutes."

**"Hurry boy, use this as your chance."**

"Hey sensei I'm just going to take care of some business real quick," Naruto says getting up from the table to head towards the bathroom.

"Well be waiting for you outside," Kakashi yells out after his student.

Shutting the bathroom door behind him, Naruto makes a familiar cross shape hand seal. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu," **he whispers out, creating a perfect copy of himself.

"Alright you know what to do," Naruto tells the clone.

"Yes sir," the clone says leaving the room quickly.

_"Just wondering why did you want me to make a clone?"_

**"Simple haven't you noticed that whatever the clone learns you learn as well?"**

_"You know, I really never have had noticed that before."_

**"Of course you wouldn't have noticed you never used them outside of battle before. It would be kind of hard for you to notice if the clone only lasted a handful of seconds."**

_"So we can use this to help my training?"_

**"Kid with this you can learn things in just a fraction of the time it would take normal ninja months to years to learn anything.**

Only one word could come to his mind, _"Sweet."_

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

"Alright, sensei what will our training be, learning some super cool jutsu," asks the Naruto clone.

"Nope we'll be climbing trees," Kakashi answers with an eye smile.

"Um sensei, how can climbing trees help us," Sakura asks politely.

"Simple, like this," he replies making a hand seal. Placing one foot on the tree, he wait's a few seconds to build suspense, placing the other foot on in front of the one already on the tree Kakashi begins to casually walk up the tree like he was walking on flat ground. As he continues his walk up the tree, Kakashi comes across a branch, walking to it he places one foot on it then the other. Looking down, or up in Kakashi's sense, he watches as each of students stare at him in awe. "It's actually very easy to do. All you need to do is channel chakra through your feet, too much you'll blast off and too little and you'll just fall off," Kakashi says as he throws a kunai to each of their feet, "use these to mark your progress. I suggest that you take a running start."

Nodding their heads, they each line up the closest tree to them. **"Alright stop right there," **shouts out an agitated voice, causing the Naruto clone to stop in its tracks.

_"Excalibur," _Naruto mentally asks the sword.

**"Yeah it's me," **the sword replies. **"This idiot is going to get you killed if you do what he just said to do!"**

"Naruto," shouts out Kakashi snapping the bond out a trance.

"Yes sensei," Naruto asks his sensei.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No sensei, I was just thinking about how mush chakra I should use," Naruto tells his sensei.

"Well you better hurry up, because Sakura is already at the top of the tree and Sasuke is a bout a fifth of the way there."

"Okay," shout out the blond returning to his earlier conversation. _"What did you mean when you said that he would get me killed?"_

**"Think about, you're in enemy territory, facing a number of unknowns, and in an area that you really know nothing about. Your team is basically in a death trap, I mean does anyone know just how many ninja this Gato guy actually have? They could be waiting to ambush at this very second, and here you are wasting chakra doing this exercise this way."**

_"Well what do you want me to do about this?'_

**"First off you need to relax as much as you can, to do this exercise you need to find the correct amount of chakra. Second place one of your foot on the tree, after that start to channel chakra to your foot. Then start to take your other foot off of the ground, add more or lesson the amount of chakra as you see fit."**

_"You know that makes a lot more sense than just running up the tree like an idiot."_

**"Of course it does, you don't live to be a few millennia old and not learn anything."**

_"Do you know any jutsu?"_

**"Yes I know some jutsu, but because I'm a sword I never saw any use of learning them, so I don't know how to do any.**

"Damn!"

"Something wrong Naruto," Kakashi asks him.

"Just feeling a little stupid right now I guess."

"Why?"

"I should have asked about Tazuna earlier, I mean we are his bodyguards. So shouldn't we know where he is right now?"

"Hmm, well if you want to know where he is, he's currently at the bridge."

_"Hey um I'm just curious, why are you here?_

**"Simple you idiot, when you made of clone of yourself I was cloned as well."**

_"Just curious. Sorry."_

**"Don't worry about it; you had almost no real human interaction when you were little. And because of that you don't know how to think and act properly, hence why you have such a hard time understanding things. Don't worry about that though, because I'm planning to fix that as well."**

* * *

Scene Break

* * *

_"Hey is this a good spot,"_ the original Naruto asks his sword.

**"Yes, this spot is good for what we need," **Excalibur replies surveying the clearing, it was secluded, large enough, had access to a small river, and low grass filling the clearing with a few mud puddles near the river. **"Alright I'm going to send some pictures of some basic stance, but before we do that make at least twenty clones.**

Doing what Excalibur told him to do, Naruto makes the clones that he was requested. "Okay what now," Naruto asks his sword out loud.

**"Simple I want five your clones to do the tree climbing, another five practicing the taijutsu stances that I will show them, the other five I want working on their sword stances, and the last group of five I want them to survey the area and map it for our later use."**

_"So what do you want me to do?"_

**"Simple you are going to start doing a lot of physical exercises to get you into better shape. Cause from what I got from the jutsu, you only gets their memory and experience."**

_"How come I can just make a hundred clones?"_

**"Simple you brain is not ready for that much information right now, even now we're risking your health using this many clones."**

Unknown to either of them they were being watched by a robed figuring sitting in the shadows. "Lets see what this Uzumaki is capable of," whispers out the robed being a hood hiding its face.

* * *

Sorry about taking so long to update. Anyways if like to leave a comment go ahead, I hearing the opinions of others.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to analogize about not updating this story earlier. I have a laundry list of excuses if you want them, and all of them is in fact true. One of my biggest reasons why, is that my family hates the fact that I write fanfics in my spare time, so they usually go out of their way to make sure I don't have any time to write my stories. Well I hope that you enjoy the story, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Unfortunately, I can't make any promises about that. :(

* * *

It was well into the afternoon, and Naruto was making unbelievable amount of progress in just a handful of hours. Training with Excalibur had proven to be brutal; he was a real task master every little thing had to be absolutely perfect. The five clones that were tree walking were already up the tree, without having to make any form of hand signs to perform the exercise. The clones working on taijutsu, though no where near mastering it, they were making amazing leaps forward with, two on one and one on one, spars to help enforce what he was learning. And with the clones working on his sword skills showed the greatest amounts of progress, considering that he had no skill with a sword to ever begin with.

"**Get moving boy, you're never going to become Hokage if you don't quicken the pace," **Excalibur eggs on, knowing how to get the boy going. "**Come on, five more laps around the clearing. After that I'm going to give you the same type of training as the Spartans."**

"Who're the Spartans," Naruto asks the ancient blade running laps around the clearing with the sword strapped onto his back. "Damn you're heavy!" the blond groans out leaning heavily forward leaving deep footprints in the ground.

"**The Spartans at one point of time were considered one of the greatest soldiers of their time. One my wielders' was a scholar who loved to study; he was a great warrior, but his heart truly loved peace, quite, and a good book to read. But as I was saying, he studied about all the different cultures and training and sword styles. It's because of him that I found out I had the ability to change shape,"** the sword lectures to young warrior as he continues to run his laps. "**Boy you're slowing, pick up the pace, or I'll increase my weight,"** the sword threatens noticing how the boy was slowing down.

"Alright, alright; ya happy now," Naruto shouts out picking up the pace. "Man, why are you so grumpy anyways?"

"**Simple, I have my work cut out for me, you lack in so many areas that you should be dead right about now. Speaking about pains, tell your clones to stop squabbling and get back to tree climbing, I want that exercise completely mastered." **

"Can I ask you a question," the blond asks keeping his pace, huffing and puffing his lungs and legs burning from the intense exercise.

"**Go ahead,"** the sword answers.

"How do you know all about chakra, jutsu, and exercises for chakra?"

"**It's simple really; the jutsus that you know of were at one point in time were called spells. The only difference is now you use hand signs instead of chants and incantations and wands or staffs, it depended on the wizard, witch, or sorcerer sorcerers'. In fact there used to be a group of monks who were supposed to be the first ones to use chakra," **Excalibur explains.

"How'd they use it," he asks the sword eager to learn about a new way to use chakra.

"**Meditation lots and lots of meditation, then though a series of stretches they force the chakra through their limbs to enhance their strength and speed for a short while. In fact when we get back to the village, I'm adding meditation to your workout. If we can mimic that, then you'll have a major advantage against your enemies**," it says. "**How I know about your chakra exercises is because Kakashi explained how to do it to your clone while we were heading out here."**

"Wait a second," Naruto gasps out interrupting the sword, the workout really starting to take its toll on him. "I thought you said that a clone has to be killed or released for me to get its memories?"

"**Yes that's true, but you're forgetting that I'm a magical sword. All the clones of me are all telepathically linked somehow through our magic that you have somehow cloned with that jutsu."**

"Cool, that's got to be come in handy someday," the bond says.

"**We're using it right now to help with your training; hopefully with this training you'll be able to defeat Zabuza with some of my powers. Now get those damn clones back to doing that chakra control exercise , the quicker you get this done the quicker we'll start trying to use your chakra to increase your strength and power."**

"Alright you guys," Naruto shouts out to his clones that were at one time doing the tree exercises, "get back to work on that exercise, I need to master that before we Zabuza again. Hey Excalibur you said that you can transform, what can you transform into?"

Waiting a few seconds the blade answers, "**I can transform into just about any type of bladed weapon, but **_**I prefer strongly **_**that you let me stay in this form unless it's absolutely needed."**

"Are we going to practice using you in your other forms," the blond asks, suddenly realizing that he was actually walking instead of walking. "And when did I stop running?"

"**You stopped running when you had finished your laps, after you finished them you began to slow down into a walk. Which in fact is supposedly good for your muscles in your legs, but I'm not sure if that's true or not. It's hard to tell."**

"Can I take a break now," Naruto asks the sword almost coming to a complete stop. "Man, I never thought that you could use your magic to change your weight."

"**It was originally intended to prevent me from stolen by the unworthy or those who wish to use me against my wielder at the time. But it has also proven to be useful as a tool for training. Now, you got five minutes to get some water and to rest, but remember on the battlefield the enemy won't give you any time to rest if he can allow it."**

Falling down onto his face, Naruto begins to crawl towards the stream, but the voice of Excalibur stops him, "**Get up your not dead yet, have some pride and stand up and walk over to that stream.**

"But-"

"**No excuses, you either do or I'll increase the weight so much that it'll take a year for you to get their."**

"Asshole," the blond grumbles pushing himself to his knees.

"**But it's affective none the less."**

**

* * *

**

Scene Break

* * *

Walking around in the early hours of the morning we see a figure with long black hair wearing a pink kimono with a basket in one hand. Looking into the basket one could find an assortment of herbs, showing that she had some skill with the art of medicine.

As she continued on her task to find the herbs that she was looking for, she stumbled upon a pile of orange with a spiky mop of blond hair on top. Recognizing the orange jumpsuit and blond hair immediately the figure walks over to sleeping shinobi, hoping to end his life before he could cause anymore harm to his master.

Bending over the slumbering boy, the figure sends out its feminine hand to the boy's neck hoping to end his life. A hair away from the blonds' neck, the feminine figure hesitates for a few seconds before moving its hand to the boy's shoulder shaking him gently.

"You better wake up, you'll catch a cold sleeping out here," the figure says in a gentle voice of a young woman.

Cracking his eyes open he is greeted with a sight of a beautiful girl, probably a year or two older than him. "Huh?" was the most intelligent thing he could say at the moment, causing the girl to giggle.

"I said that you would catch a cold sleeping out here, are you ninja," she suddenly asks looking at forehead seeing the proud symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village engraved on the plate of medal.

"Yep," the blond says with his famous Cheshire cat like grin pointing to his forehead with his thumb. "I was out training last night."

"Then you must be really strong, you must have someone who is precious to you," the girl replies with a friendly smile making the blond feel awkward having one of his first decent conversation with a member of the opposite sex.

"Huh, a precious person," the blond says confused.

"I believe that a person is truly strong when they fight for those for those who are precious to them. Do you have anyone who is precious to you," the girl asks still smiling at the young blond.

"Yeah… I… think I have a few of them," the blond says hesitantly.

"**You would do well to listen to her. She speaks the truth about true strength,"** the sword says making the boy mentally flinch, barely able to keep himself from jumping in real life. "**Boy your going to have to get over that quickly, cause I'm going to be with you until you die or until you give me back to the Lady of the Lake."**

"_Sorry,"_ Naruto mentally apologizes. "Hey can I ask what you are doing?" he asks the girl.

"Oh I was just picking herbs for a friend of mine who has become ill, I need these herbs to help him get better," she replies sweetly showing him the herbs that she had already gathered that morning.

"You need any help?" he offers standing up wiping some dirt off of his pants.

"Sure," she answers showing him the types of herbs she was looking for and how to pick them. "Can I ask why you were training out so late last night?"

"Well you see it all happened last night when my teammate Sakura asked about a certain picture…"

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Tazuna, why do you have a torn picture on the wall," Sakura asks standing near the wall, having finished her meal a short while ago. "Inari was staring at this during dinner. It seems like someone purposely removed the person that was in the picture," she says ignoring the looks of pain that came across Tazuna's and his family's faces.

Turning to do the dishes, Tsunami says over her shoulder without looking to them, "it's my husband." She says somberly, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"He was once the hero of these lands," Tazuna says a look of thought upon his face, showing that he was remembering the past.

Standing up suddenly Inari leaves the house slamming the door behind him without saying the word to his mother shouting to get his attention.

"Father," Tsunami shouts out in rage, "I have told you to not talk about that man in front of Inari!" With that Tsunami runs out of the house to go look for her son.

_**End Flashback**_

"Tazuna went on to say how, even though they weren't related by blood, they acted like any father and son would. He said that they did everything together, according to him Inari considered Kaiza to be his real father," Naruto says explaining about what happened the previous night. "Tazuna then went on to tell us how he was the hero of this whole country because he saved the village from this flood by swimming to the floodgates so they could tie a rope to it and pull it close."

"He sounds very brave," his female companion replies listening to the blond hair genin's tale about this great man. "I would like to meet this man one day."

"Yeeeaaah, that would be a problem," Naruto says with his eyes to the ground.

"How come," she asks?

"He's dead," Naruto answers, "Gato had him killed because he stood up against him. From what Tazuna said they beat him to death, crippling him as a way to humiliate him and make an example out of him. It's because of Gato that Inari is the way he is, he doesn't believe in heroes anymore. And that's why I was out here late last night, to prove that heroes do exist," he boldly claims.

"I hope you succeed," she says. "I think I have enough herbs for now, goodbye," she continues to say as she turns to leave.

"Hey wait," Naruto shouts out to get her attention, "my name's Naruto, what's your's?"

Turning to face to genin, she says, "My name is Haku. And by the way, I'm a boy."

"WHHHAAAAATTT," Naruto shouts falling to the ground foaming at the mouth twitching all the while from the shock that the girl he was taking to, and maybe even flirting with a little, was in fact a boy.

"Works every time," Haku says smiling at the prank she had just pulled. Turning her attention ahead of her she notices his dark hair teammate walking towards her. Preparing for a quick battle, she tenses up with a senbon hidden in the sleeve of her kimono. Fortunately for her it was not needed, as he had dismissed her as someone who doesn't pose a threat.

Walking towards his teammate Sasuke sees his teammate lying on the ground twitching, with what could be considered shock, foaming at the mouth.

"What are you doing, loser," Sasuke says, causing Naruto to sit up like nothing happened.

"Nothing," Naruto quickly says not wanting to tell Sasuke about his embarrassing moment with Haku.

* * *

Scene Break (For those who didn't like the scene you had just read, your not alone. I felt that it needed a lot of improvement before it could be posted. Sadly, I just couldn't seem to do anything with it)  


* * *

Standing alone in the clearing on a clear moonlight sky we see the hooded figure back where he had meet the Lady of the Lake. A large thick blanket of fog rolled into the clearing blocking all form of sight, when the mist had cleared from the area we see Merlin and the Lady of the Lake in a loving embrace.

"What do you think of him, my love," she asks the aged wizard as they break apart.

"Why yes I did, he is an amazing child. He shows a level of potential that I haven't seen since Arthur," Merlin answers smiling at her the whole while. "Unfortunately his village has ruined him to almost beyond repair from the neglect and abuse he had to put up his whole life; had we had known of his existence when he was younger, we would have taken him to Avalon where he would have a much better childhood."

"Yes, being the grandchild of two of the most famous magical beings in the known world; he would be spoiled rotten," she replies with a small smile on her face.

"You know, we could always go back into time, and kidnap him after Minato sealed the fox into him," Merlin says stroking his beard to make it look like he was thinking.

"Merlin, you know that time travel is dangerous, we could end up creating some time of paradox or up destroying the universe along with all of known existence," she says chastising the old wizard.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to joke. Fortunately for us, Excalibur has been a great teacher for the boy."

"Are you going to teach him any of your magic?"

With a grin that split his face in two he says, "Now my dear Lady, do you expect me not to teach my grandson any of my magic or jutsus that I have gathered over the years."

"Poor Naruto you'll probably talk his ears off within the first day," she says a smirk plastered on her face, causing her male companion to frown at her joke.

"Are you going to teach him anything?"

"Yes, I'll teach him everything I can. However, that will have to wait till later, Merlin I need you to watch after him for me while I return to Avalon to take care of some business," she says with a straight face looking at the sorcerer right in the eye.

"That I will do, but can I ask why you are going to Avalon," Merlin inquires putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I wish to go there to get him companion, like how you hade that owl Archimedes that you used to have."

"Oh please don't remind of that blasted bird, he always contradicted with every little thing I did. It infuriated me to no end," Merlin says grabbing the side of his acting like he usually did when he and that annoying owl got into constant arguments, sometimes over the smallest of things.

"But he did keep your ego in check; there was a time when you had an ego the size of a small mountain. If it wasn't for him keeping you humble, then you had never have become the man that I love today," she says standing up on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the tip of his nose.

"I am like clay in your hands aren't I?"

"Yes you are, and as they say now a days 'you are totally whipped'," she replies with a sly grin.

"Should we tell him," Merlin asks a look of great concern and fear written across his face.

"In time we will, sadly I'm afraid that he might hate us for not being there for him. If only we had known, he would have been so much happier in Avalon. He would have an endless amount of friends and admirers," she says her voice heavy with shame and regret.

"I understand; I'll try to keep it a secret from him as long as I can. I'll begin to teach all that I know of about magic, ninjutsu, and genjutsu after this mission of his is over."

"Very well, I'll be leaving for Avalon tomorrow morning. Hopefully I will only be gone for a few days at the most, till then my love," she says disappearing into the fog that had rolled back into the area, only for it to disappear as soon as it appeared.

"She always did know how to make an entrance, as well as an exit," he says with smile and a chuckle. "Now my dear grandson, it'll soon be time for me to teach you all that I know. And I'd be damn if I let anyone stand in your way of reaching your dreams," Merlin says with a stern and cold voice.

* * *

There are many different stories about Merlin, and in some stories he and the Lady of the Lake were in love. Also in some stories Merlin had a magical companion, in one such story Merlin had a owl that would constantly argue with the wizard other every little thing. I thought it would be fun to give Naruto one, currently I'm thinking of giving him a fox that has many different magical abilities. One of which, will be the ability to supress the Kyuubi's chakra, I'm still debating over some of the other abilities that I have thoguht up of.

Even though Excalibur can change shape, he only does this when it is absolutely necessary. Why, I think it would be stupid and annoying for him to constantly change shape when it wasn't needed. Sorry about those that wished Excalibur to change into all these different types of swords, but don't worry, at one point or another I will use on of the forms that you have recomended me.

Please review and tell me what you think of the story and how to improve it as well.


	4. Chapter 4

For all of those who want to know. Yes I am very much alive, and thank you for asking. Between living on a farm, work, and my family's desire to keep me from writing fanfics, it has been quit hard to write this chapter. And just so you know, this chapter was a complete pain in the ass for me to write due to how I tried to get it perfect, and I still feel like not up to what I expect of it.

* * *

"Its time," says an ancient man standing on a cliffs edge looking out into the sunrise. "They'll attack today; I'll do my best not to be noticed."

And with that turns to the right disappearing like his body suddenly collapsed into itself leaving no trace that he was there whatsoever.

"Ugh my head," grumbles out a blond hair boy wearing an orange jumpsuit. "What hit me?"

**"That would be the memories of the clones you used yesterday, now you know why I told you not to go any higher than twenty",** Excalibur says without any form of pity or anger in his voice. It took him a while but he finally figured the boy out, on the outside he was happy and energetic but on the inside he was a whole mess of negative emotions that he kept bottled up. "**_I hope my Lady will find a way to help him,"_** Excalibur says shielding the boys mind from his thoughts so he wouldn't hear him.

"Anything you can do for the headache?"

**"Give it a minute and that damn demon will have it fixed in no time, just be glad he can be used for something useful. That also brings up something I wanted to talk to you about."**

What is it, Naruto asks nervous about the sword would bring up; I mean what if he didn't want him to wield him anymore because of the fox.

**"Alright, stop that thought in your head right now! You are the only one noble enough to wield me, until you give me up, die, or become corrupted by evil I will never leave your side. What I wanted to talk to you about was about the demons chakra, I don't want you to use that ever!"**

"Yeah sure, but why don't you want me to use its chakra when I can use it to get stronger?"

**"Because using that things chakra will corrupt and possibly weaken the seal the Fourth trusted you with to destroy the fox,"** the sword explains calmly knowing that it wouldn't due any good to get excited due to the boys upbringing. **"Using that things chakra might force me leave you. And before you ask, the Lady gave me ability to teleport if my wielder became corrupter by evil or has passed on and nobody will or will be able to return me to her. Its only under those circumstances, and a few others that are not worth mentioning, that I will be able to teleport."**

"Damn," curses the blond made at not being able to use such ability.

**"I know how you feel, a few of my past wielders were quit immature in how to use my power, fortunately if they don't grow up after a warning from Merlin then I get leave and never go back."**

"Who's Merlin," asks the blond.

**"He used to be my, how can I say this, guardian. Originally I was just an ordinary sword with a few minor enchantments, but over time more enchantments were placed onto me. Before I was given the ability of conscious thought and teleportation, I relied on Merlin to make sure I was in the right hands and guide them, just like I'm doing for you."**

"Will I get a chance to meet him?"

**"I don't know I haven't seen that old goat in over two thousand years when my last wielder died. Hes what you would call odd, hes been known to come and go as he pleases. Usually he goes to where he is needed the most, that's one of the reasons why he doesn't have that many people hes close to."**

"That's sad," Naruto replies.

**"That's just how things are, sometimes we can change and other times we cant. But lets forget about that; go check on your team, they should have woken you up at least an hour ago."**

"Yeah that's right, were supposed to all go to the bridge together today," Naruto shouts out excited running down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs he hears a loud ruckus coming from the kitchen where he knows Tsunami usually hangs out at.

"Hey let my mom go," shouts out a young boy by the sounds of it running out of the house.

"That sounds like Inari," Naruto says.

**"Well, what are you waiting for? Someone to scream out 'save me', go and see whats going on," **Excalibur shouts out to the boy making him move.

Following the swords advice, Naruto takes off out of the house knowing that at least from the sounds of things it was quickly heading outside. Flying down the stairs and out the door he finds two of Gatos thugs one of which had Tsunami in his grasp. Taking another look at the situation he realizes that one of the thugs, more than likely a ronin, trying to cut Inari in half with sword, who had charged the thug like an idiot.

"Dam it!" growls out the blond. "That kid has completely ruined the situation, if I save him then they could kill Tsunami, but if I don't save him Ill never forgive myself. Man this sucks!"

"Hey! You two leave that kid and his mom alone," shouts a male voice coming from who knows where. Thus causing everyone to stop in their tracks, even the thugs were still as statues thinking that all of the ninjas were at the bridge facing Zabuza.

"Show yourself or Ill kill this woman," shouts out the thug holding Tsunami bringing a knife to her throat.

"Sheesh, I'm down here. Even though its been a few thousand years since I had contact with humans, you think at least there still would be some form of manners," says the voice attracting their attention and everyone elses downward. Slithering there before them was a green snake like creature with arms and crocodile like snout.

"What the hell are you," the other thug asks, Inari long forgotten, pointing his sword at the creature, having heard of the ability to summon strange creatures that the ninja possess.

"Now that is just plain rude. And for your information I'll have you know that I am a dragon," the dragon says greatly insulted at how the thugs reacted to him.

"You a dragon don't make me laugh," booms out the thug holding Tsunami at knife point his blade lowering due to his laughter.

"More like a snake if you ask me," barks out the other not knowing that one of the greatest insults you could make to this particular breed of dragon was to mistake them for some type of lizard or lizard like creature.

**"That's it! Ive had it up to here with your insults and rude behavior," **roars out the dragon growing from barely one foot of length to at least forty from where Naruto was standing, and that was only the part of his long serpentine body that was touching the ground. The rest was up in the air holding his head up at least twenty feet up in the air, his mouth looking like it could at least three people whole with no problem what-so-ever.

"What the fuck," was the only coherent thing that Naruto was capable of saying.

**"Well, that's a first. I mean Ive seen dragons before, and I mean thousands. But I have never seen this type before, heard of yes, but seen never,' **Excalibur says slightly shocked at seeing of the most rarest type of dragons to ever exist, the Ryuujin the most magically powerful and intelligent breed of dragons to ever exist. If claims were true, then a fully grown Ryuujin in his prime could easily hold his own against the Kyuubi and possibly even win. Though powerful and smart, the Ryuujin have one vice, they're ridiculously lazy. Hence why they're known to crash at palaces until the lord of the palace gets tired of pampering the lazy beast and kicks them out for being a free loader once the shock, amazement, and wonder of having a dragon in your palace wears off and nobody cares anymore, because of how lazy and boring the damn thing is.

"What the heck, Excalibur what should I do," Naruto asks the sword.

**"Nothing, just let him do the work, and don't worry this type of dragon usually wont hurt anyone unless someone does something to agitated it. Which I need to tell you is really hard, if what I know about these types of dragons is true."**

"What do mean?"

**"They're lazy, too lazy to fight most of the time. Because of that they have no territory, and no territory means, no food and nesting grounds. Resulting in this particular breed to die out, last I heard there was about only twenty left in the world and that was because certain temples would take them in as guardians. Even though they would be better off with dogs then these types of dragons. Though they do like to read, and are really nice to have an intelligent conversation with, but really annoying. If what the monks in their writings say is accurate, then all you have to be is slightly polite and friendly and hell return the same to you and maybe give you some helpful advice."**

"Well, that's kinda off," Naruto says confused. "You know that really doesn't really make any kind of sense. I mean aren't dragons supposed to be prideful and, ah well you know vicious or something."

**"Most are, but there are quit a few out there that are as diverse as most humans can be, and you how diverse you humans _really can be_," **Excalibur says pointing out how different many of the humans are different from one another either by skin tone, beliefs, religion, attitudes, bloodlines, and many other of the differences that divide and separate people.

"I guess so, but what should I do. I mean this guy pretty much has it handled," Naruto asks the sword.

**"Head towards the bridge, if these fools are here, then that means that Zabuza has made his move and your team is probably fighting for their lives."**

"Huh? Shouldn't Kakashi be able to handle himself against Zabuza?"

**"Yes he should, however if Zabuza is even half as dangerous as he really is then he would have something planned, and has more than likely brought help. That false hunter Nin will be there for sure, and we have no clue as to how powerful he is."**

Following the swords advice, he takes off running towards the bridge as fast as his legs can carry him hoping that his team will be alright when he gets there. Getting to the bridge he notices a fog covering the entire bridge, thick enough were he probably couldn't even see his own hand waving in front of his face. Without even thinking he creates three clones.

"Alright guys I need one of you scout the bridge, while one of you scouts around the bridge, and the last one scouts the surrounding area to make sure that Zabuza doesn't have any reinforcements. And remember, before you dispel yourself to make a clone to replace yourself, I made sure to give you guys enough chakra to make two clones should you guys need it," Naruto says ordering his clones around taking Excalibur's lessons to heart about strategy and how its better to plan ahead than to charge in like an idiot, as he would have if he hadn't come into possession of Excalibur.

Following his orders his clones take off one towards the bridge, the other the immediate area around it, and the third one running off into the woods all three using the stealth that he was known for when he painted the Hokage Mountain in broad daylight.

* * *

(Scene Change)

* * *

He was beaten and he knew it. His team arrived at the bridge a few minutes earlier and knew that something was wrong the moment they arrived at the bridge. It was Zabuza and his accomplish, the fake hunter Nin, shown themselves both ready for combat.

And it was clear that they were here to fight when Zabuza circled his team with his clones made from water. Using his newly acquired chakra control and additional training that his sensei has given, he puts it to good use by destroying all of Zabuza's clones in a burst of pure speed. Kakashi then decided to split up, Sakura being the last line of defense being a shield for Tazuna, Kakashi-sensei taking on Zabuza one on one, and he himself taking on Zabuza's masked friend.

At first both of them were evenly matched, or at least Sasuke thought he was until the masked Nin decided to stop holding back on Zabuzas orders. And with the masked Nin deciding to go full out, Sasuke was struggling to just survive the onslaught.

Then things went further down hill when the masked Nin decided to reveal her most powerful technique. Sort in all he was screwed he thought to himself, looking all around him knowing that he was trapped with no way to escape. It was getting even worse when the fake hunter Nin started using senbon needles to hit pressure points making it even harder for him to move.

And for a while he had thought he was finished until he and his opponent heard a whistling sound coming there way forcing both of their attention to outside of the mirrors made of ice. Sticking her head out of the mirror and out of the protection of her group of mirrors that made up her jutsu, looking of the source of the whistling she begins to scan the immediate area. And as the old saying goes 'curiosity killed the cat', or in this case stunned the ninja as a rock about a size of a fist smashes into her face temporarily stunning her.

"Hurry up Sasuke," someone says grabbing onto the Uchiha's arm trying to drag him out of the situation he was in. "Let's go."

"What," Sasuke shouts out surprised that Naruto was in there with him in the mirrors. "Naruto you idiot, what are you doing in here."

"Well, I was going to get you out of here, but now look," Naruto pointing to one of mirrors showing that the fake hunter Nin was back in her mirrors. "You just had to open your mouth and not move, and they say that I'm the dead last."

From then on it was hell for both the Uchiha and the demon vessel of Konoha, in just a span of a few minutes the fake hunter Nin rained senbon down onto them aiming for pressure points that either disabled or caused pain for the two Konoha ninjas.

"Well this is just great," Naruto says taking a few more senbon making his left arm completely useless now. "Got any ideas genius?"

"What! Why are you asking me?"

"Well it is you fault."

"My fault," Sasuke argues.

"Yep, if you had kept your mouth shut then we wouldn't be in this mess. So any ideas, so far I can't come up with anything," Naruto says to his teammate. _"Excalibur is there anything I can do that I haven't thought of yet?"_

**"Sorry kid cant think of anything, senbon is a first for me too. And unfortunately you're not in any shape to use me yet."**

"Hey Sasuke, do you have an eye infection? They're all red," Naruto asks his teammate.

Hearing this Sasuke looks into a puddle and sees that his eyes are indeed red with one comma looking mark in one eye and two in the other.

"The Sharingan, Ive finally unlocked it. I'm one step closer now," Sasuke says to himself attracting the attention of his teammate and enemy.

Haku, though she did not know much of the Sharingan knew that it would be dangerous. And adding to the fact that this jutsu of hers was eating up her chakra quickly, and she also had to go help Zabuza as Kakashi was giving him quit a hard time.

"I'll have to end this fast," she says to herself picking out her targets going a quick win that should only knock them out for a few hours. She decides to go for the blond as hes in the best of shape at the moment; taking her aim she throws her senbon with precise accuracy.

However the needles never found their intended target as Naruto found himself on the ground with Sasuke taking the attack for him. Shock went Naruto's mind at the actions of his teammate, the very one who he always thought of as a cold selfish bastard, had just saved his life by putting his own on the line.

This shocked Haku as well, however she decided not to put a good opportunity to waste. "That was very noble of him," she says hoping to disable him on words alone by using his grief for his teammate who he thought dead. Even though she knew that she ended up hitting a pressure point on him that faked death completely by accident. "He sacrificed his life for you and..." she would have gone further if wasn't for the vile chakra that started to fill the air. In all her memories of all her time spent of this earth she had never felt this type of feeling before. She new it was fear, but it was a type of fear on a deeper and primal level, like how an animal instinctively fears the creatures that prey upon it. It shook her to her very bones and got even stronger by the second.

**"Kid, Naruto, stop this. You need to calm down,"** Excalibur screams out to the boy trying to get him stop calling for the fox's chakra. "**Kid if you don't stop, Ill be forced to leave. My Lady, Merlin, please somebody help him."**

**"Shut up all of you," **Naruto growls out like rabid animal ready to attack, the fox's chakra already corrupting him warping his mind into a far more violent and blood thirsty version of his usual self.

**"I wont be able to hold on anymore,**" Excalibur says saddened at seeing such potential being corrupted by evil. A bond was already starting to form, extraordinary considering how many others took years for him to form with most if not all of his previous wielders. It would one of the strongest yet shortest bonds he would ever share. "**I'm sorry Naruto,"** Excalibur says feeling the boy slipping away from him a sure sign that his ability to teleport was awakening preparing itself to take him away never be with Naruto ever again.

For Naruto he knew what was going on, and he was scared. He tried to fight it, but its hard to fight a form of evil that feeds on fears, hate, and insecurity using them to make him stronger. He could feel its power flowing through him making him stronger, and like a drug it was becoming hard to resist the power the demon was offering. His thoughts were turning into mud making even harder for him to concentrate on his struggle, especially with the death of Sasuke on his mind.

He was losing that he knew he could feel it. The rage, the primal rage was slowly taking over his mind turning him into an animal. Knowing what this would mean tears fall from his eyes; he had just lost a teammate and mentor all in the same day. He had failed then.

When it had seemed that the fates had eternally cursed the boy, something happened. At first it was a presence, a complete opposite of the fox's allowing the boy to clear his mind. And soon a soothing but powerful song broke throw the dreary air encouraging hope through all that was in its presence pushing the fox's chakra back within the seal from which it came.

**"It couldn't be,"** Excalibur exclaims surprised recognizing the presence right away. "**Ha this day is just full of surprises. First a dragon and now a phoenix whats next Merlin himself. Boy, Naruto you sure do have some luck on your side today."**

* * *

I hope that you enjoy this update. I'll try not to take so long next time, but I can't make any promises. And as you already know, if you have any ideas to help with this story then please share them with me. I'm hoping to update True Sensei next, but will see how that turns out. As I mentioned before, this chapter was a pain in the ass. So sorry if I completely messed up this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is one of the updates that everyone has been waiting for. Yes for those who are concerned I am alive and well, I have just been busy with work with inspections from corporate and all. Hopefully since it is approaching the slow season for us I will be able to work more on my updates. And since it will be winter, there will be less work that will be needed to be done around the house.

* * *

Soaring through the air at incredible speed a bird unlike any other swoops down diving towards the bridge were a fight that would determine the future of this nation. Seeing his future partner in trouble, by some dark creature attacking his soul, the bird whose red and gold feathers would make you think it was covered in flames begins to sing one of its enchanted songs to help push back the evil presence.

Seeing the song having the proper affect on the blond wielder of Excalibur, the phoenix begins another song. Banking his wings hard the magnificent creature heads towards the dome of ice at incredible speed, reaching the height of the song the phoenix becomes incased in a cloak of fire increasing his speed to unheard of levels. With this burst of speed the bird flies by the dome of ice.

BOOM

"What the hell was that," shouts out the blond hearing the loud boom followed by half of the ice mirrors shattering while the others are in state about there.

**"That my dear boy is a sonic boom,"** Excalibur says sending the equivalent of a shit eating grin. "**And before you ask me what it is, its were something breaks the sound barrier by going faster than sound. And from I can guess, I think he was at mach two, but that's just a guess."**

"The hell," Zabuza says seeing the damaged done to the mirrors, previously thought to be, unbreakable mirrors. "Just what the hell have you been teaching them?"

"Now now Zabuza you know a good shinobi never reveals their secrets," Kakashi replies. "_What was that, I know it wasn't any type of jutsu or explosive. Its almost like that time Gai ran by me with all his weights off and three of the gates open, but its nowhere near as destructive as this, hell all Gai did was knock a few people over when he ran by them."_

"That was awesome," Naruto shouts out regaining his ability to stand with Excalibur being used as crutch. "I wonder if it possible to create a jutsu that can do that."

**"Who cares, get your head back into the fight, Ill remind you later!"**

"Right," he says getting it a ready stance facing the masked ninja who was currently on her knees exhausted from the battle and the effects of the sonic boom. "Hey, how come were not affected by that?"

**"Remember you have a demon fox with nine tails sealed in you, and in case you forgot I'm a magical sword."**

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Lets do this," shouts out the blond itching to get back into the fight. Only for him to stumble and faint face first onto the unforgiving concrete that made up the bridge.

* * *

Scene Break (I know almost nothing about sonic booms, and what I do know I have forgotten. If you know of the effects it has on people than please tell me cause I think that Naruto wants a Jutsu that does what I think a sonic boom does to people."

* * *

"Where am I," Naruto sitting up in shallow body of water. "It kinda looks like a sewer."

Making up the passage way, or possibly sewer, were brick walls with pipes up along the ceiling. Standing up the water came up only to slightly above his ankles, the lights few and sparse gave the area a dark feeling. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that he suddenly appeared here he would have thrown out a joke about this place looking like it came out of a cheap horror flick.

Deciding that standing around wasn't going accomplished anything; he begins to walk down the passageway all the while mumbling, "Why, does all the crazy shit always has to happen to me?"

Waking further down the path he continues to scan his surroundings hoping to find anything that would explain where he is and also a way out. Despite how far he walked, the scenery never seemed to change aggravating the blond even further. After what seemed like an eternity to the young ninja, he comes to the end of the passageway, with was an open door leading to what appeared to ridiculously large room.

"Or maybe a chamber would be a better word for a really huge room," Naruto says thinking out loud to help keep his nerves calm. And as the blond said, the chamber, or room, was large enough to house a large portion of the village, maybe even the whole thing. However before our young hero could enter the room he heard an argument taking place.

**"I will not let you corrupt this boy,**" booms out a powerful voice seeming to come from a very large being.

"Shut up Kitsune, you're not in any position to give order being sealed and all," the other voice says laced with a type of evil that sent chills down the boys spine.

**"Ha, even with me sealed in here, you think you can control him? She wouldn't have given him Excalibur if she knew that he would fall to your corruptive powers, Juubi."**

"You know that he will fall to me; the way the people at his village treat him, even the way that his sensei ignores him will push him towards me. Remember even you, the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune fell to my powers, and I'm sure that the boy will do the very same."

**"This is why I summoned him here when you failed to corrupt him. This will end here and now."**

Hearing this Naruto walks into the room trying to find out what the hell was going on. Standing there in front of a massive gate that stretches from wall to wall and ceiling to ceiling was him, or someone that looked a lot like him. There were only a few differences, but they seemed to stand even worse than his jumpsuit in the middle of Snow Country.

Instead of regular human ears that adorned his dead there were sharp pointed ears that looked liked you could actually stab someone with. On top of his wasn't the mop of blond spiky hair that was intimately recognized by, instead his hair looked like it had been washed in blood. Even the whisker marks he was famous for were darker, along with his red silted eyes.

"This is our jailor, and my future body," the Juubi says facing the blond. "I just cant wait to use your body. I would love to make the streets of this village flooded with rivers of blood."

**"That's the best you can come up with, if you don't mind me asking it was kind of tacky,"** the now identified Kyuubi replied hoping to help the blond in any way possible.

Turning towards the fox he noticed that the fox didn't look anything like the pictures that were in the academy, instead it looked like the nine tailed fox that severed Inari one of the principal kami of Shinto. And Naruto had to admit that without the blood red fur and freakish rabbit like ears, the fox actually looked like a nice guy with his golden fur that glowed with power that he could probably never be able to comprehend.

"So you're the nine tailed fox, and who is this guy you called Juubi," Naruto asks the demon and whoever that thing was that was standing in front of the cage containing the fox. "You guys aren't really what I was expecting when I first imagined my meeting with the fox, even though I was hoping that would never happen."

**"Hello Naruto, how is it going on the outside, I hope they aren't treating you too badly,"** the Kyuubi replies in a relaxed matter. **"Since you have an idea of who I am already I'll go ahead and explain who this fool is."**

"Silence," the Juubi shouts out at the Kyuubi, turning to face Naruto he introduces himself, "I am the Juubi, and at one time I was considered to be unstoppable; until that blasted Rikudou Sennin sealed and broken up my powers."

"How'd he do that," Naruto asks.

"Nobody knows how he did it, that bastard erased everybody's memory of how he did it so my followers couldn't free me. Long before I came around there were the ancients, a group of beings that have been around since the beginning of time. The Kyuubi here is one of them along with what you call the tailed beasts, over the millennium they helped mankind develop and grow. I don't remember how or why, due to it being so long ago, but when I was young I began to lust for power. And it was for a title or anything like that, but it was for power of that of a god.

Studying for nearly my entire life I discovered a way for me to achieve my goal, and the ancients were just what I needed for me to do so. Performing many dark rituals I soon gained the power to absorb the body, mind, soul, and power of every being that I wanted, sure I had to start off small with spirits but then made my way up to the Kyuubi no Kitsune herself."

"WAIT YOU MEN YOU KYUUBI IS ACTUALLY A WOMAN!" shouts out Naruto surprised that such a deep voice could belong to a woman.

"Helloooo, where do you think 'Foxy Lady' came from, me as a matter of fact," came the reply from the Kyuubi who decided that now was the time to reveal her human form.

And what a form it was, she was the goddess of beauty: curves in all the right places, perfectly portioned nothing to big or small on her thin frame, and with a face of that of an angel with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. All in all Naruto thought she was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever meet, and the white battle kimono just help bring even more of her beauty, plus the cute fox ears and tail helped too.

Spotting the blush forming on Naruto's face Kyuubi couldn't help but comment with a sly smile and striking a pose that even furthered the blush on the young ninjas face, "looks like I still have it baby!"

"D-don't y-you have nine t-tails," he replies still blushing stuttering like Hinata.

"Why, yes I do, but I thinks it looks hotter if I show only one of my tails. Dont you agree Naruto," she in a very sensual manner, making the poor boy blushes even more at her flirting.

"Enough of this," Juubi shouts out sucker punching Naruto right in the face. "I will have my new body," he continues to say standing over Naruto.

"Fuck you," Naruto shouts out at the monster who had been the cause of all of his troubles in his life. "I don't care who you are or who you say you are. I wont let you hurt anyone, I don't care how powerful you are I will win!"

"Hmm, it seems that you have some fight in you. At least it'll make things interesting," Juubi says charging at Naruto who had moved during his declaration to get some breathing room.

Left totally of the defensive, Naruto had to use all of his skill just to dodge the merciless onslaught of the Juubi who looked to be playing with Naruto like a cat did a mouse, with the insane grin covering his face was any indication. Knowing that claws on his enemy's hand would make blocking useless, he stuck with primarily dodging the Juubi's attack only using kunai to block when it was needed to the Juubi being that much stronger than him.

"Time to even the odds," Naruto shouts out bringing his hands into a familiar cross shaped seal creating up to twenty clones. "Lets get em guys!"

Unfortunately for Naruto, Shadow Clones only increase quantity never quality in a battle, and battling a being that could very well be over a million years old, it meant very little against an opponent who's that experienced. And of course that fact had to be proven true when the Juubi used some incredible acrobatic taijutsu to dispel all of his clones within seconds.

"You idiot, call Excalibur," Kyuubi shouts out noticing that the blond didn't bring the legendary sword with him when he entered the seal.

"How," Naruto cries out frustrated and at a complete loss of what to do.

"Just wish for him, and I mean you have to want it," Kyuubi tells Naruto wincing when Naruto takes another nasty hit.

Doing as instructed Naruto jumps back, thankful that the Juubi was only playing with him, calling forth the sword that had forever changed his life. At first nothing seems to be happening, however that changes when he feels himself zeroing in on the sword and pulling it into the seal, into his very hand.

"So that is the legendary Excalibur that everyone is so excited about. I see nothing to worry about, just a hunk of metal with only a few enchantments on it. It can't do anything to me," Juubi says arrogantly eyeing the sword that used to be in the fairy tales that he was told as a child. He was extremely let down, he didn't know what to expect, but this old plain claymore was certainly not it. "It seems the legends are wrong, they paint Excalibur as the classic medieval long sword not a claymore."

**"Good, hes underestimating us. Let's make sure we don't do the same, and make sure you keep your emotions under control cause I'm going to have to let you use all of my power just so that we have a chance to win this fight," **Excalibur says barely keeping his aggravation out of his voice.

And with that Naruto charges the Juubi swinging the sword into a very powerful upward slash throwing into it all his strength and weight. This worked for what they needed it for, causing the Juubi to loose his balance and push him back. Unfortunately it seems the Juubi's claws were indeed strong enough to block Excalibur as Naruto's vicious swings were used to keep the monster on the defensive hoping to find an opening to exploit.

Luckily enough the old saying holds true about 'how no matter how old you get or how experienced you get you will still make mistakes'. While viciously swinging his sword horizontally from the right to the left, Naruto was able to push the Juubi's claws out of the way creating an opening. Quickly planting his left foot behind his right at shoulder width apart, Naruto brings Excalibur close to his left side slightly above his hip the tip of the blade pointing right towards his opponents gut. Quickly steeping forward with his left foot, Naruto thrusts Excalibur into the Juubi slightly below the ribcage throwing all of his strength and momentum impaling his opponent up to hilt of his sword.

"GRRAAAAHH SHIT," Juubi screams out in pain. "YOU LITTLE SHIT I'LL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Deciding to show no mercy, Naruto swings his left foot out while twisting the blade and pulling it out all at the same time resulting in the Juubi loosing most of his intestines.

"What the fuck," Juubi grunts out in pain, "I should have healed form this instantly."

"Oh you mean my healing ability," Kyuubi says with a sly grin on her face. "Yeah, you see there is a problem with that. Well let's see, oh yeah when you left my body to try and take over Naruto's you forgot that by leaving me you would loose most of your powers that you stole form me. I hope that nasty booboo Naruto gave you didn't hurt too much," she says with a cackle.

Turing to fact the Kyuubi, the Juubi says, "Fine I guess Ill just have to return to the seal and heal. Make no mistake I will have my new body."

And with that declaration the Juubi take off running towards the seal as fast as his injured body can take him.

**"Stop him now," **Excalibur shouts out at the blond wanting to end the Juubi once and for all. But it was too late the Juubi was at the seal was just about to enter.

"WHAT THE HELL," the Juubi shouts out bouncing off an invisible barrier.

"You think I would just let you go after you destroyed my family leaving me only my son", a male voice says. "Just to let you know I control this seal, and now its time for me the fill my end of the deal with the Grim Reaper."

"SHIT," rings out the voice of the Juubi causing everyone to focus on him again or in fact the robed figure that was dragging the Juubi towards a doorway that seemed to scream out "Doorway to Hell".

"Minato, the first part of our deal is complete. In exchange for this part of the Juubi you will be given life again. Remember for your wife to come back I will need another piece of him, and for the rest of the people who died during his attack on your village I will need the rest of him along with Madara Uchiha," Death says as he drags the kicking and screaming Juubi with him into the very depths of hell itself.

"Well that's taken care of, now onto more important matters," says a blond hair man walking towards Naruto with a grim expression. Taking a closer look many would believe that this man was an older version of Naruto without the whisker like marks on his check.

Fear flooded through Naruto as he looked as his idol walked towards him. This was the man who sealed the Kyuubi into his, dying in the process. Does he hate me, some irrational part of the boys mind seemed to whisper out, and it wasn't exactly irrational it was just the little boy that was trapped into him that always wanted to be loved and accepted.

Dropping to his knees the famed Fourth Hokage quickly brings the young blond into a hug all the while crying whispering, "I'm so sorry Naruto. I thought that they would listen to me, I was stupid to believe that they would treat you like a hero just because I asked them to."

"What do you mean," Naruto asks, both scared and excited be been accepted as a human by none other than the Fourth Hokage, one of the greatest ninjas to ever walk the earth.

"Naruto, I might not have told everyone who your father was, but I hoped that when I told them that you were my legacy would be enough of a clue to get them thinking. But people have a tendency to ignore what they don't want to see, even the fact that you look exactly like me."

That was then it all clicked for Naruto, hoped filling him he couldn't help but whisper out, "Dad?"

* * *

Sorry for keeping you all waiting for this update for so long, but as I have mentioned earlier I have been busy at work as well as home. If anyone has any cannon information on Kushina let me know, all the info i have says: she has red hair, used to live in Whirlpool, and was Naruto's mother any more information on her would be greatly appreciated. The reason why the Juubi fell so easily was because he vastly underestimated Naruto's ability along with that of Excalibur's. Their is the strong possibility that Naruto will be paired up with Kyuubi later on in this story, but Naruto will date others and or maybe be paired with one to two others depending on how it goes. And at first the kyuubi won't like Naruto in that sense since she is a lot older and immortal, but that can change when I figure out how to make it fit into the story. Another reason why it took so long to update was that I heard about how their was a ten tailed demon and I wanted to include it with this story.

**Important**

Naruto is only a beginner when it comes to wield a sword, he does know the stances and forms thanks to his shadow clones, but he can't use them since his clones only transferred the memory of them. This will be addressed later on in the story, in the fights were he does fight like a skilled swordsman is because of Excalibur channeling his power through Naruto allowing him to use him correctly.


End file.
